Shards: Enclose
by Rikudou Shinigami
Summary: When he stole the Forbidden Scroll, Naruto found more than just the Kage Bunshin. He found a strange white bone-like helmet. Watch as he goes through the Shinobi World showing his enemies the true meaning of... despair. NarutoxHarem, Ulquiorra-like!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!**

**Sorry it took so long to post anything, but I lost inspiration for a while but now I'm back and I'll set the record straight.**

**For my Raise of the Kaiser fans: I will NOT be abandoning the story, I just don't know what to do next, I was trying to think of how I can include Kyrie without straying too far from the main plot. I will update it sometime in the future, probably this month, but you'll have to wait.**

**Also for my Legacy of the Soul Society story, I'm not sure how to continue it right now, so that won't be updated for a while.**

**I made this story because of the other "Shards" fics, where Naruto finds Coyote Starkk's, Tia Harribel's, and Barragan's hollow masks in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, so I decided to make this one.**

**I also have ideas for other stories I'm going to do. One is a Naruto and Percy Jackson crossover fic, another is one I already started working on called The Lustful Fox, where Naruto has a big harem of woman that he will use to 'revive' his clan. There will be many, MANY lemons in that fic. There are also others but I won't tell you about them yet.**

The young boy sighed as laid back against the trunk of a tree. He had just gotten done with his task to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's Tower and get to the meeting spot his sensei told him about. The boy was not like other children, he never knew the feeling of having a loving family, he never felt the warmth of a mother's touch, and he's never known the feeling of a father's pride. All in all, it left him feeling…

Empty.

It left him feeling as if there was a hole in his heart. He couldn't find joy in anything and decided to put on the mask of an idiot to fool people and hide his pain from the few people that he knew DID care about him. Although the Hokage took care of him and he had the Ichiraku's, it could never compensate for the lack of a mother's or father's love.

He discovered he would get beat less by the villager's if he acted like a fool with his mask on. Part of the reason he wanted to become a shinobi in the first place wasn't to become Hokage like he declares when he has his mask on.

It's so that he can finally take it off.

He decided that when he became strong enough he would take off his mask and show everybody the real him. The real Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Maybe I'll find a woman to settle down with and have a family with in the future." _Naruto thought. _"Nah, that probably won't happen."_

**Somewhere near Nami no Kuni**

A 15 year old girl carrying a white rabbit suddenly sneezed, scaring the rabbit in her arms and making the man traveling with her turn towards her.

"You better not be getting sick Haku. I don't need a tool that will be useless because she can't get out of bed." The man told her gruffly.

The girl bowed her head apologetically, "I'm sorry Zabuza-Sama, I will try not to get sick."

"Whatever." He replied as he started walking again.

"_Why do I have the feeling someone is talking about me? It's not possible since the only person I travel with is Zabuza-Sama, and no one else knows me." _The girl thought before she moved to catch up to her master.

**Back with Naruto**

"_Well I better get started on a jutsu." _And with those final thoughts he opened the scroll and skimmed through it before he noticed a specific jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? It uses more chakra than normal Bunshins do, which makes them solid instead of just an illusion like the standard academy Bunshin. What's this? It also transfers all knowledge the Bunshin learns to the user once they dispel, that could be helpful for training." He said as he read through the description of the jutsu that was written on the scroll. He decided to start working on the jutsu.

**45 minutes later**

Naruto panted as he watched the clones dispel. He spent 45 minutes practicing the jutsu and getting it down. He figured he still had time to learn another jutsu from the scroll before Mizuki-Sensei arrived so he went back and opened the Forbidden Scroll again. As he looked through the different jutsu he stopped as he noticed a strange seal.

The seal looked very complex but he could make out many of the kanji that made up the array. The unusual thing though was that in the middle of the seal there was a gothic styled '4'.

Under the seal he noticed another smaller seal that said 'Caution'. Deciding that he should probably open that one before the other one he quickly moved his hand over the seal and applied chakra to it. With a small puff of smoke a letter was unsealed and he opened it up.

_Dear reader,_

_If you are reading this then that means you can look through the Genjutsu that was placed over it. That's good, that means you might be able to control the power that's sealed inside. If not, than Konoha might be doomed._

_The item that is inside of the seal above is an item that was found in the Forest of Death one day by my brother. He thought that it was peculiar because it just appeared out of nowhere when he was training. The thing he found was a white bone-like helmet that had a horn on it. Seeing nothing wrong with it at the time, he decided to wear it._

_That was his mistake._

_When he put on the helmet, it felt as if all emotions people had disappeared and all that was left was despair, I know because I felt it too. That's when those two Senjus and I decided to go see what caused the disturbance in the village. When we arrived at the Forest of Death where we felt that energy we saw something that haunts me to this day._

_There he was, my brother, although he was different. His hair was straighter than before, his eyes had green sclera with yellow, cat-like irises, and his skin become a pale white. That wasn't the strangest thing about him. It looked like he had thick black tear marks running down from his eyes, and his arms and legs were covered in what looked like black feathers, and he had two bat like wings coming from his back. But even those weren't the strangest things about him._

_No, the strangest thing about him was the giant hole in his sternum. Running down from the hole in his chest was what appeared to be a black fluid reminiscent of blood, and there was a horrible feeling of emptiness and despair coming from the hole. _

_It was at that moment that my brother turned towards us and the next thing I know Tobirama was sent sailing towards a tree and the new demonic form of my brother was in his place. In my shock I had no time to react as he turned around and disappeared before reappearing in front of me and punched me sending me back into a tree. After that Hashirama, Tobirama, and I decided that we had to stop my brother before he moved to the village and destroyed it._

_After a long battle which injured Tobirama, we finally managed to defeat my brother and the changes made to his body receded and the white bone like helmet laid on the ground next to him. It was decided that it was too dangerous to leave the helmet alone so Hashirama decided to seal it away within the scroll of sealing so that no one would be able to use it for evil purposes. However I decided to place a Genjutsu over it along with this letter to ensure that no one could unseal it. Since you were able to see past the Genjutsu that means either one of two things:_

_You are either a descendent of mine, or it means that you a descendent of Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage. _

_I would like to think you will be able to control the power of the white helmet, so I am entrusting it to you in the hopes you will protect Konoha._

_The seal is a blood seal which means that you have to apply your blood to it so that you can unseal the helmet._

_Madara Uchiha._

Naruto was shocked, if what the letter said was true, than that means he's just discovered a power stronger than any of the Kages.

Without putting any more thought into it, Naruto quickly bit his thumb and applied it to the seal. He noticed that he could see the chakra that he applied to the seal and noticed it change from a light blue color into and dark black color with a green outline.

A small poof appeared and as the smoke cleared away he noticed that the letter was correct, a white bone like helmet with what appeared to be a single horn on it came into view. He noticed that there was a feeling of emptiness coming from the helmet and it seemed to be calling to him. His eyes glazed over and slowly, as if in a trance, he reached out to grab the helmet. He was just about to grasp it when…

"Naruto!" he was brought back to the real world by the shout of his teacher, Iruka Umino. Iruka was a young man around 23 years old. Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. He was currently panting with an angry look on his face.

"Naruto! What were you thinking!? Stealing the Forbidden Scroll!? Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in!?" The Chunin yelled. Naruto decided to put on his mask again and gave the Chunin and big goofy smile.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei! Are you here to promote me to Gennin? I only had time to learn one jutsu though so I hope I still pass the test!" He exclaimed while scratching the back of his head like he usually does. Iruka was confused by the boy's actions.

"Naruto, what are you talking about? What test?" Iruka asked the young boy.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "The make-up test that Mizuki-sensei told me about so that I could pass the exam and become a Gennin." He stated as is it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Make-up test? There isn't a make-up test, so why would Mizuki-" Iruka's eyes widened as he heard a whizzing noise and quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him down as a few kunai and shuriken embedded themselves in the spot he previously was.

"Well, well, it seems you're on to my plan, eh, Iruka?" They both heard and looked up and saw that the person they were talking about was standing on a tree branch holding a fuuma shuriken and had another one strapped to his back. Mizuki is man around the same age as Iruka. He wore the same outfit as Iruka does except he has his forehead protector in the form of a bandana around his head. Mizuki has silver hair and black eyes that were shining with arrogance along with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Mizuki, what are you doing? Why did you lie to Naruto?" Iruka yelled at Mizuki as Naruto watched with confusion on his face.

"Isn't it obvious Iruka? I want the power within the Forbidden Scroll so that I can gain it and become stronger than even the Hokage himself!" Mizuki sneered.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man. "It all makes sense now. Naruto! Grab the scroll and run!"

Naruto widened his eyes, "What? Why?"

"Because Mizuki tricked you! He told you to steal the Forbidden Scroll because he wanted it for himself! Mizuki's a traitor!"

Mizuki started laughing, "Don't listen to him Naruto! He's lied to you your entire life! In fact, you've been lied to by everyone in this village!" the traitor said making Naruto look confused and Iruka widen his eyes. "Would you like to know why everyone hates you Naruto? The reason they all glare at you? Beat you? And why they despise your very existence?" He said making Iruka's eyes widen even more in fear.

"Mizuki, you can't! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled desperately hoping Mizuki wouldn't tell Naruto but it fell on deaf ears.

"The reason everyone hates you is because 12 years ago, when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked, the Yondaime couldn't kill the demon! No, the only way to defeat the beast was to seal it within something. But he couldn't seal it within just any item, no, he had to seal it within a newborn baby! And the baby he sealed it into-"

"Mizuki, NO!" Iruka yelled desperately.

"-was YOU, Naruto! The Kyuubi was sealed into you! You ARE the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki yelled and started laughing at Naruto's shocked face.

Naruto froze as he processed what Mizuki told him. It all made sense now, all the glares, all the insults, all the hatred. It finally made sense. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't noticed Mizuki throw the fuuma shuriken in his hand straight at him.

"Naruto, MOVE!" Iruka yelled as he noticed Naruto's prone form.

"Die Demon!" Mizuki yelled in glee.

Naruto was brought back to the real world when he heard a squelch sound and a warm liquid hit his face. He looked up and was shocked when he saw Iruka crouching over him as he had a fuuma shuriken embedded in his back.

"W-Why?" Naruto whispered as he looked into Iruka's eyes and saw tears start to well up.

"Because you are like me." Iruka said as he remembered something the Hokage told him.

_Flashback_

_Iruka was kneeling before the Hokage as he awaited for the elderly ninja to start speaking. He had just gotten done with the academy after many of his students graduated._

"_Iruka." The Hokage started. _

"_Yes sir!" Iruka yelled._

"_You know about Naruto's prank on the Hokage Monument correct?" The Hokage asked to which Iruka nodded._

"_Of course sir! I will punish him accordingly sir!" He replied causing the elderly man sigh._

"_You have to see Iruka, Naruto didn't have anyone growing up. The reason he acts the way he does is because he wants people to notice him." The elderly man sighed again, "I fear for the boy's well being, I sense a deep emptiness inside of him."_

_Iruka was confused at this, there's no way that Naruto, the little ball of energy whose pranks are everyone's worse nightmare can have emptiness inside of him._

_The Hokage seemed to notice Iruka's thoughts and lowered his head, "I know it seems unlikely, but I've noticed Naruto have his mask on for so long that even I don't know what he's really like. So please Iruka, help the boy out."_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama!" and with that, Iruka disappeared from the room._

"_Why do you hide your pain Naruto?" The Hokage said before going back to his paperwork._

_Flashback End_

Naruto continued to look at his sensei in shock as Mizuki just sneered at the two.

"Pathetic, even after everything the demon has done, you continue to protect it!"

Iruka got off of Naruto and turned to face Mizuki, "That's where you're wrong Mizuki, Naruto isn't a demon." Mizuki glared at Iruka and unstrapped the second fuuma shuriken from his back.

"Then I'll reunite you two in the afterlife!" Mizuki said as he pulled his arm back.

It was at that point that Naruto remembered the helmet that he unsealed earlier.

"_If I put the helmet on, I'll get stronger and defeat Mizuki." _Without a second thought Naruto grabbed the helmet from the floor and slid it onto the left side of his head. It was at that moment that an intense pressure that was felt all throughout the forest and parts of the village crashed down upon them.

A giant pillar of a strange energy shot up all the way into the sky. The energy itself was black with a green outline, like Naruto's chakra turned when he unsealed the helmet, and both Chunin, along with everyone else who felt the strange energy felt as if they had no hope at all, and they were all filled with despair and a deep emptiness.

When the strange energy died down both Chunin noticed a figure standing in the middle of where the energy came from. When the figure finally came into view, both Chunin's eyes widened in shock.

Standing there was Naruto, only it didn't look like him. If it wasn't for the blonde hair and blue eyes, they would never of guessed it was him. He stood there with a melancholic appearance. He grew a few inches and is now at the height of 5' 2". His hair seemed to straighten out some, though it was still slightly messy though now he had multiple black streaks in his hair along with his natural blond color. His skin lost its tan complexion and was replaced with a much paler tone, similar to that of an Uchiha, and his eyes seemed to have become much more intense and instead of a round pupil, his pupil was replaced with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes and his eyebrows seemed thicker, though not to the point of Maito Gai. He has azure lines that descend from the lower part of his eyes. He appeared to have a frown deeply etched onto his face. He was wearing strange clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seemed to have long coattails and the collar is rather high. He also had a white bone like helmet with a single horn on the left side of his head and, much to their shock, a hole going straight through his chest where his heart should be.

Mizuki seemed to recover quickly and he grinned at the boy, "So the demon finally shows his true colors? Looks like you need to be put down!" and with that, he threw the giant shuriken at the boy.

"Get out of the way Naruto!" Iruka yelled hoping the boy would run and save himself but was shocked when Naruto simply raised his hand towards the oncoming shuriken.

Mizuki was equally shocked when Naruto simply caught the fuuma shuriken in his hand as if it was nothing. He noticed there was no blood or cut on Naruto's hand either, further shocking him.

"Pathetic, you would think a Chunin would be able to throw better than that." Naruto said with an emotionless voice.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka stuttered as he gazed upon the changed blond.

"Yes, it's me Iruka-Sensei, now if you don't mind, I'll finish off Mizuki." He replied in the same emotionless voice.

"Heh, as if you could defeat me demon! Now I'm gonna finish what the Yondaime started!" Mizuki yelled as he lunged at the young Uzumaki.

Naruto simply stared at Mizuki with that same emotionless face before raising his free hand and pointing his finger at Mizuki. The next word he uttered would be forever engrained in the minds of those who heard it.

"Cero."

A green beam of energy shot towards Mizuki making him wide-eyed before he was completely engulfed by the beam. When the beam died down Iruka noticed that there was nothing left of Mizuki.

"_Such power! But how did Naruto get so strong?" _Iruka thought in wonder as he noticed a few ANBU drop down from the trees.

Naruto rolled up the Forbidden Scroll as he handed it to one of the ANBU who had purple hair and a cat mask on.

"Thank you for taking care of the traitor Naruto." The ANBU said to which Naruto just waved her off.

"You do not have to thank me, he had it coming to him for breaking an S-Rank law." Naruto replied in his emotionless tone.

"We will still have to take you to the Hokage's Office so that you can give a report on the events that transpired tonight." She told him making him nod.

**Later in the Hokage's Office**

The Sandaime sighed as he massaged his temples as he went over what Naruto just told him. He decided to give Naruto money equal to the amount of an A-Rank mission, and dismissed his ANBU and told them to take Iruka to the hospital. As Naruto was about to walk out of his office, Hiruzen called him back.

"What is this about Hokage-sama? I would like to go home and sleep if that's alright." Naruto stated making the Hokage frown at the boy's cold attitude and the way he addressed him.

"That's one of the things I'd like to talk to you about Naruto-kun, I figured that it's time that your living arrangements get an upgrade." He said making Naruto look at him in confusion. Hiruzen chuckled a little before pulling out two scrolls and tossed them to Naruto who caught them and raised his eyebrow at the Hokage. "Go to this address before you read those scrolls. I would like you to live there as your new home, though you can't tell anybody about it yet." He finished handing Naruto a slip of paper he just finished writing the address on.

Naruto nodded, though he was still confused by the Hokage's actions. He turned around and started walking away. "Oh, and Naruto?" he heard causing him to turn back towards the Hokage. "I would like an explanation to your new changes tomorrow as well. And you will also have to attend next week's team assignments. I have a surprise for you but you'll have to wait until then."

"What are you talking about? How can I go to team assignments when I'm not a Gennin?" Naruto said.

Sarutobi smirked at the boy he considers a grandson, "Well, seeing as how you defeated Mizuki who's a Chunin, along with sneaking past all my ANBU guards and taking the Forbidden Scroll I'd say you're more than qualified to become a Gennin." Hiruzen pulled out a Konoha hitai-ate and tossed it to Naruto, who caught it and examined it with the same emotionless face as before, though the Sandaime could see many emotions within his eyes.

"_I guess I finally be able to lose that damn mask. Maybe it would be nice now having to act like an idiot." _ Naruto thought as he bowed to the Sandaime.

"Goodnight jiji, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto walked out of the door missing the smile on Hiruzen's face at the fact Naruto called him 'jiji' again.

Hiruzen turned his gaze to the painting of the Yondaime _"Minato, I'm sorry I didn't do a good job protecting him when he was younger but I will do my best to make his life better now that he's a ninja. Hopefully she gets better so that she can take care of him now." _Hiruzen sighed as he turned back to the bane of all Kages…

_Paperwork._

**With Naruto**

The newly changed blond was walking through the clan district of Konoha looking for the address the Sandaime wrote for him. _"Where is it? So far I've passed almost all of the clan homes, why can't I find it?" _He thought more than a little annoyed. Unknown to him, his eyes started glowing and he saw the air around the empty spot next to the Hyuuga shimmer for a moment before a large compound started to appear. Naruto's eyes widened "How did that happen?" he asked out loud not expecting anyone to reply.

"It should be obvious." Naruto quickly spun around and saw the head of the Hyuuga Clan himself, Hiashi Hyuuga. He has long, brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned the man. He remembers this man never harmed him during his childhood and even helped him out a few times.

"Well the only way the illusion around the compound would be if it sensed the chakra of the someone related to the previous owner." Hiashi said making Naruto's eyes slightly widen before returning to normal. He already knew he was related to either Madara Uchiha or Hashirama Senju, but now he's another step closer to finding out who his family is. Hiashi noticed the scrolls in Naruto's arms and chuckled, "When you read those scrolls all will be revealed to you." And with his part said, Hiashi walked off.

Naruto watched the man walk off before he turned his attention back to the compound and walked towards it. However, he was unaware of Hiashi's thoughts at the moment.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't honor our deal Minato, but the Hyuuga elders wouldn't allow me to, but I will see to it that the boy gets the proper help he needs now." _Hiashi thought with determination in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Naruto had just gotten to the gate of the newly uncovered compound and noticed a blood seal on it and sighed, _"Is today National Blood Seal Day or something?"_

He quickly pricked his finger and applied his blood to the seal and notice it glow for a few seconds before the gate slowly opened by itself. Naruto stepped inside and noticed that even though it appeared no one lived here for a long time, there was a garden that looked like a Yamanaka's dream that looked as if it had just been tended to.

Naruto continued up to the front door and notice yet _another _blood seal and his eye brow started twitching. _"Are you fucking kidding me?" _he quickly applied blood to the seal and watched as it glowed for a moment like the one at the gate before he heard a small click noise indicating it was unlocked.

As Naruto stepped into the house he noticed that it was fully furnished and there was no dust on any of the furniture. He also noticed that there were a few pictures on a shelf on the right side of the room and noticed the majority of them included a spiky blond haired man and a beautiful red haired woman. When his gaze lingered on the pictures of them he felt a strange pull on his heart, which is strange to him since he still had a hole in his chest. He took notice of the couch on the center of the room and walked towards it. As he sat down, he quickly turned his attention to the scrolls in his hands and quickly opened the first one, a yellow scroll with the Konoha symbol on it.

_Dear Naruto, _

_If you're reading this than that means Sarutobi believes that you're ready to know about your heritage. The first thing you must know is that I am the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash of the Leaf, Minato Namikaze, though you can just call me dad._

_Now I know what you must be thinking, 'Oh my Kami, my tou-san's the Yondaime!' But please, bottle your excitement until after you read the letter._

Naruto developed a sweatdrop from this before he went back to reading the letter.

_I'm guessing that you already know about the Kyuubi sealed inside of you, so I'll skip the events of that night. I just want you to know that I couldn't ask another parent to give up their child for the sealing, as what kind of man would I be if I asked another family do something that I'm too scared to do. I just want to let you know that your mother and I did in fact love you, in fact when she found out she was pregnant with you she cried tears of joy. _

_Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki, she has beautiful red hair and came from a land of Whirlpool, which was known for their fuinjutsu._

Naruto paused at this part and looked towards the pictures again, or more specifically at the red haired woman in them, "So that's my Kaa-san? She's so beautiful."He whispered with a smile appearing on his previously emotionless face before turning back to read the rest of the letter.

_I have to go now Naruto, the Kyuubi is coming closer and I have to stop it before it can destroy the entire village. I hope you grow up loved Naruto, and I hope the people of Konoha see you as the hero that I wanted them to, but I fear that might not be the case._

_There are a lot of other things I would have liked to tell you, but with how close the fox is, I won't have a chance to. At library in the Namikaze compound are the instructions to my two signature jutsu, the Hiraishin and the Rasengan. I hope you learn them and use them to protect the leaf, and hopefully be able to improve the Rasengan, as it's an incomplete jutsu. Goodbye my son, do me a favor and live a happy life._

_Your Tou-san,_

_Minato Namikaze._

Naruto smiled at the letter and then turned his attention to the second scroll which he noticed was red and spiral designs, "Must be from Kaa-san." He stated with a fond smile on his face. He eagerly unrolled the scroll and started reading.

_Hello Sochi,_

_You must have read your father's letter already so I'll just skip to the point. I love you my little maelstrom. The moment I saw you on the ultrasound machine at the hospital I immediately fell in love with you. I was so happy, I couldn't believe I was gonna be a mother, 'ttebane!_

Naruto's eyes widened when he read that last part of "'ttebane!" as he had a verbal tick of saying "'ttebayo!" before he found the helmet.

_Oops, sorry about that, hehe. I have a verbal tick of saying 'ttebane all the time, something I hope you don't inherit from me_

_Anyway, I just want to know that I did love you Sochi-kun, the entire nine months I carried you around in my stomach were the happiest times of my life. I couldn't wait to hold you in my arms watch as you grew up and became a fine young man, and give me plenty of grandbabies to spoil!_

Naruto had a light layer of pink dusting his cheeks after he read that part but then noticed a few damp spots on the scroll. It looked as if they were, "Tear marks?" he questioned as he inspected them closer and notice that they were in fact from tears that fell on the page.

_I wish I could've done all of tat but sadly, I couldn't. I'm afraid that I'm not going to see you grow up since I can feel myself slipping away Naruto. I'm going to die Naruto. And I can see that I won't be able that I won't be able to watch you grow up. I just want you to know that I loved you and am sorry for not being able to be with you during your childhood, as I can guess it will be rough. I'm sorry I won't be able to be there for your first steps, your first words, and you first day at the academy, but I want you to know that I have no regrets towards carrying you inside of me and giving birth to you. In fact, the only regret I have is that I won't be able to take care of you._

_I also want to thank you Naruto. Thank you for being my son. Thank you for being in my stomach for nine months. And thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world when I held you for the first time after you were born._

_Please Naruto, live a good life, meet a nice woman, or more if you're in to that Sochi-kun, and most of all, be happy._

_Your loving Kaa-san,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

By the time Naruto finished the letter he had many tears lining his eyes, which he quickly wiped away, before he finally felt the day's events catch up to him and walked upstairs towards where he guessed the master bedroom is. His assumption was correct as when he opened the door he noticed that there was a very large queen-sized bed in the room, along with two night stands on each side of the bed, and a closet on the left side of the room. Those weren't the things that caught his eye though, no what really caught his eye was the photo of his father with an arm around his very pregnant mother who was resting her hand on her stomach where he was before he was born. There both had very joyful expressions on their faces making even more tears come to his eyes. After wiping them away he laid on the bed, and closed his eyes.

"_Goodnight Tou-san, Kaa-chan."_

**Naruto's Mind**

Naruto quickly opened his eyes again before looking around and noticing that he was no longer in his parent's bedroom, but was what appeared to be a different world entirely.

All around him was nothing but an endless desert of white sand, with what appeared to be dead trees scattered all about. There didn't seem to be any forms of life and he took notice of the four cylindrical pillars. Before he could try and figure out where he was, he heard a melancholic voice behind him, "So, how have finally come here."

Turning around he quickly took notice of a strange man. The man had a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines that descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression looks like he is almost always frowning. He wears a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seems to have longer coattails than others and the collar is rather high. The man also had a white bone like helmet on the left side of his head and a hole where his heart should be.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Naruto questioned the man since he could feel no ill intent coming from the man.

"We are currently in your mind, little Naruto. And as for who I am, my name is Ulquiorra Cifer."

**And DONE!**

**There's the first chapter of my newest story.**

**Also the girls that will be in Naruto harem will be:**

**Fem. Haku**

**Kin Tsuchi**

**Tayuya**

**Yugao Uzuki**

**Yugito**

**Kurotsuchi**

**There might be others but for now those are the ones that are in for sure. Also for those for think they know what Sarutobi meant when he said "I hope she gets better soon." If you think you know, please don't put it in your reviews since I would like to keep it as a surprise. When I reveal it however, feel free to brag that you knew it, I don't mind.**

**Well that's it for now seeing as I have school tomorrow so I won't be able to work on the story as much but I will update it in 2 weeks at most and a week at least**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey minna!

Here's the new update for this story. Also I want to inform you all that new chapters for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze:Legacy of the Soul Society and Rise Of The Kaiser: Jaden Kaiba V2 are being worked on. Rise Of The Kaiser will probably be updated first though just to let you guys know.

I also want to apologize if anybody cried or came close to crying when they read Kushina's letter to Naruto. I know I almost cried when I was writing it.

Just to let you guys know, Naruto's voice is Toshiro Hitsugaya's English voice. I think that would suit Naruto in this story.

Also, I received a lot of suggestions for Naruto's harem in this story, and want to inform you that only 5 more girls will be added. Updated harem will be at the end of this chapter.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the pale man, "Ulquiorra Cifer?" he questioned. Why does that name sound familiar?

Ulquiorra seemed to read his mind as he responded, "The reason my name seems familiar is because when you put on my helmet, some of my knowledge transferred to your mind. That knowledge included my name, and also let you perform a cero earlier against your traitorous sensei. Although now, you will have to train in using the cero before you can use it again. The only reason you COULD use it earlier was because after being sealed for so long, my reiatsu was very dense and needed an output, so you were able to use the cero easily." The former Espada explained.

Naruto seemed satisfied by the explanation. "So why am I here Ulquiorra-san?" the young Uzumaki asked him. Ulquiorra quickly looked at the boy's hollow hole and raised an eyebrow.

"_Strange, even though he obtained a hollow hole when he put my helmet on, his heart is still there. He seems like an Arrancar, but is still very much human. I'll have to look into this later."_He thought before he addressed the boy. "You are here because I wish to train you to control my power." He stated earning a questioning look from Naruto.

"Why would you want to teach me? I don't believe that I've done anything that would make you want to teach me." The boy said.

The former Espada looked at the boy before answering.

"To understand why I wish to teach you, I have to teach you the history of hollows, as well as my own history." Ulquiorra paused for a moment before continuing. "Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society, or Heaven as living humans call it, after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased humans, along with other hollows. The reason that they devour the souls of others is because they feel empty inside and try to fill that void by devouring souls. The more souls a hollow eats, the stronger they get and they are placed in classes depending on their strength. Those classes are labeled as Menos, Gillians, Adjuchas, and the strongest level a hollow can reach, Vasto Lordes. I will further explain the classes of hollows at a later time. I myself was a Vasto Lorde." Ulquiorra stopped talking to make sure that Naruto was following along. When he noticed Naruto was paying attention he started talking again, "Although Hollows weren't the only ones that had supernatural powers in the world. There were others called Shinigamis and Quincies who were able to manifest their reiatsu into the form of weapons, swords for the Shinigamis and bows for the Quincies. Both Shinigamis and Quincies used their powers to kill Hollows though they developed some kind of rivalry along the way since both sides thought that they were the only ones that should kill Hollows. After a while however the Quincies started dying until there were only a few left, I actually fought the last Quincy many years ago. Do you understand so far?" He asked to make sure his words didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Hai, Ulquiorra-san." Naruto responded making Ulquiorra nod his head.

"Good, now as I said earlier, I was a Vasto Lorde before. It was a very lonely existence, wandering the desert of Hueco Mundo by myself and not being accepted by the other hollows. As a Hollow, I felt alone in the world, being white while those around me were black. I wandered Hueco Mundo alone, lamenting my existence, until one day I came across a white tree featuring many sharp spines. I found it satisfying due to its emptiness, and sank into it, destroying part of my mask, and was finally at peace. An unspecified amount of time later, _he_appeared." Ulquiorra stopped talking as he gazed up at the night sky of Naruto's new mindscape.

"Um, Ulquiorra-san? Who is _he_?" Naruto questioned as he noticed Ulquiorra's mood slightly change.

"He was a rouge Shinigami, that was accompanied by two others. His name was Aizen Sousuke and he held the power to give Hollows the powers of Shinigamis, and vice versa. He was seeking out strong Hollows such as Vasto Lordes to transform them into beings called Arrancars, who he used as his personal army. His top ten strongest Arrancar were called the Espadas, who were numbered from 0-9 with 0 being the strongest and 9 being the weakest. I was the Fourth Espada when I was under Aizen's command. After Aizen revealed himself to the other Shinigamis and waged war against them, I met a few… _interesting_people." He said as he started thinking about an orange haired teenager and another orange haired girl. The one who taught him the meaning of heart.

"That is a story for another time however." He stated wistfully.

"All Arrancar had an ability called Ressurecion, which transformed them so that they look like their previous hollow form, though still kept their human like appearances somewhat. I was the only Arrancar however, that had not only one release, but two. I want to teach you so that you will be able to use them along with my other Arrancar powers." Ulquiorra said.

Naruto still seemed confused. "I still don't get why you want to teach me."

Ulquiorra sighed before talking again. "The reason I wish to teach you is because I want to know more about what you humans call 'heart.' You remind me of the man I once fought, and wish to learn more about 'heart' through you. Now, will you accept my proposal to train you?"

Naruto seemed to think for a bit before he bowed to Ulquiorra, "I accept, Ulquiorra-sensei!"

"Good, now since I will teach you my Ressurecion, you will need my Zanpakuto." He said before he raised his hand and a sword slowly rose up from the ground. The blade was a daito that's hilt was wrapped in green cloth in a diamond shaped pattern. The hand guard was curved and resembled an eye and the blade was sheathed by a light green sheath. The sword slowly rose into Ulquiorra's hand before he grabbed the hilt and tossed it to Naruto who caught it and inspected it before unsheathing the blade and noticing that it was absolutely flawless.

"While Arrancar Zanpakutos don't really have names, you can call the blade Murcielago." Ulquiorra told the boy who slid the sword into the left side of his black obi around his waist to keep it in place. "This is goodbye for now Naruto seeing as you are about to wake up."

Naruto bowed to the former Espada. "Goodbye, Ulquiorra-sensei, I will meet you again later." And with that, Naruto disappeared from his mindscape.

Ulquiorra stared at the spot that was previously occupied by Naruto before speaking. "You can come out now." He said to seemingly no one but a figure quickly appeared in the sands of Naruto's mind.

"So you noticed me did you?" the voice was distinctively feminine. Turning around Ulquiorra spotted a woman that would be considered beautiful by many standards. The woman had crimson red hair, which reminded him of one of Ichigo Kurosaki's friends, that was slightly spiked near the top and had a strand of hair sticking out from the top of her head. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face and she had a pair of slitted crimson eyes. She was dressed in a kimono befitting royalty which was decorated in fox designs and showed of a good amount of her perky C-cup borderline D-cup breasts and was held closed by a black obi. Around her neck, she had a necklace that had the kanji for 'Seal' on it. She also had a pair of white tabi socks with sandals. The most unique things about her though was the two white-tipped fox ears on top of her head and nine white-tipped fox tails coming from her tailbone.

"You must be the Kyuubi." Ulquiorra said causing the woman to sigh in exasperation.

"Why does everyone think my name is Kyuubi? It's just a title! What kind of name would 'Kyuubi' be anyways? My name is Kurame! KURAME!" She yelled making Ulquiorra raise an eyebrow.

"_Not exactly how you would think a demon would act."_Ulquiorra thought with a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. "So why are you here?" he said breaking the woman out of her ranting.

The woman composed herself before speaking, "I want to talk to you about the kit." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at this causing her to elaborate, "Naruto-kun." She said making Ulquiorra nod.

"What do you want to talk about?" he questioned causing the woman to sigh.

"We both know what his life has been like, and it's mostly my fault for it, but I want to make it up to him. So please let me train him as well, Ulquiorra-san." She said bowing to the man making him raise both of his eyebrows. She was _bowing_to him. Now he's really starting to doubt what he heard people say about her when he looked through Naruto's memories.

"I don't mind if you teach him, but don't hide your intentions from me. I can tell there's something more concerning why you want to teach him." Ulquiorra said making Kurame squirm slightly before relenting.

"I do want to make it up to him, but I also want to be with him." When she saw Ulquiorra's questioning gaze she looked down with a light blush on her face. "At first I didn't like him, and wanted nothing more than to be free from the seal, but over time as I watched him grow up and what he had to deal with I grew attached to him. I admired that he didn't break from the things they did to him, as not even demons would treat children like that. When he started to feel empty inside, I wanted nothing more than to hold him and comfort him, but I couldn't since the seal was too strong. But then when he put on your helmet, the seal weakened slightly, not a lot but enough to the point that I can finally talk to him. I want to train him because… I love him." Kurame's face almost matched the color of her hair now.

Ulquiorra stared at the woman in front of him for a few moments before speaking again.

"If you want to teach him, you will have to talk to him about it seeing as it is up to him." Ulquiorra stated, to which she just nodded.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-san."

With Naruto

Our young protagonist just opened his eyes when he had to shut them once again when the sunlight shone directly into them. "I swear I will destroy that thing one day." He said while glaring at the sun.

As he lay up in bed he quickly took notice of Murcielago on the bed to his left. "So, it somehow materialized from my mindscape." He looked towards the clock on the nightstand to his left and noticed that it was almost 9 in the morning. "I guess I should go see jiji today. Now where did I put that headband?" He asked himself before he saw it was on the nightstand to the right and quickly grabbed it before he took out the metal plate on it and attached it to his obi and stood up. As he grabbed Murcielago and started walking out of the door he wondered if anyone would recognize him.

"_They probably won't. They would probably just think I'm some new face in the village and welcome me with smiles on their faces."_Those were his thoughts as he slid Murcielago into his obi and walked out of the house.

As he walked out of the front gate of the Namikaze compound, he noticed that there weren't many people around. "Good, now I don't have to deal with anybody trying to find out who I am." He said as he locked the gate behind him and started walking to the Hokage Tower. His earlier assumption proved correct as the villagers regarded him with smiles on their faces, making the frown on his face deepen.

"_Tch, if they knew who I was they would be glaring at me. Not that I'm complaining anyways. At least I don't have to deal with any of their shit today."_He thought in disgust.

As he was walking he noticed that he was close to Ichiraku Ramen so he decided to get a quick bite to eat. Walking into the ramen stall he noticed that Ayame was there with her back turned to him, giving him a nice view of her rounded ass. He felt his hakama pants become a little tight and mentally cursed, _"Why the hell is this happening to me? I never reacted like this around her before!"_

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ayame in front of him until she started waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay sir?" she asked to the admittedly attractive man in front of her.

Naruto snapped out of his musings and noticed that Ayame was staring right at him. He had the decency to blush as he gave the girl a small smile, "Well, I was just hoping to get something to eat before I go to jiji's office." The boy said taking a seat on one of the stools inside the ramen stand.

"Well Tou-san isn't here right now, but I'll make you some ramen if you'd like!" Ayame told him as she turned around to prepare the ramen, giving Naruto _another_view of her round ass. "What kind of ramen would you like sir?" she asked over her shoulder not noticing the blush on Naruto's face.

"I'll take 3 miso ramens please." Naruto said outwardly though inwardly, his thoughts were different _"What the hell is happening? Are my hormones acting up or something?"_

Meanwhile in his mindscape, a certain red-headed beauty was whistling while Ulquiorra just stared at her.

"You have something to do with this. Don't you?" Ulquiorra asked the red haired woman, who just gave him an innocent look.

"I have no idea what you mean, Ulquiorra-san." Kurame replied, though Ulquiorra could see that her eyes were full of mirth and mischief.

Back with Naruto, he was currently waiting for Ayame to finish cooking the ramen. Deciding to get to know more about the man eating at her family's shop, Ayame asked him a question "So, are you new to Konoha?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl before he remembered that he looked different than she remembers him. He chuckled lightly before answering the girl. "Well actually, we know each other but considering I look different it's not a surprise that you don't recognize me Ayame-Chan." He said making the girl look at him strangely.

"Do I know you?" she asked wondering why this guy talked to her with such familiarity.

"It's me Naruto!" he said making the Ayame look at him with a gob smacked expression on her face. "Though I can't blame you for not recognizing me, I went through a lot of changes." He told one of the few people who treated him as a human being when he was younger.

"N-NARUTO!?" Ayame nearly screamed. THIS is Naruto? There was no way that the hottie in front of her was the young blonde that always came to the ramen stand! She started to feel light headed before she almost fell down, luckily Naruto appeared next to her and caught her before she hit the ground. Unknown to him, Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"_He used Sonido? But how? He must have used it subconsciously when she started to fall."_Ulquiorra surmised in his thoughts.

"Are you okay Ayame-Chan?" Naruto asked with concern evident in his voice. Ayame regained her bearings before answering him.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine Naruto-Kun." She said before she noticed that she was in Naruto's arms and blushed profusely. Naruto seemed to notice as well as he blushed and stood up before releasing her and nervously scratched the back of his head. There was an awkward silence before it was broken by the arrival of Teuchi Ichiraku.

"Hey Ayame, I'm back from… the… market…" Teuchi said as he noticed Ayame with a boy and immediately went into protective father mode. "And what do you think you are doing with my daughter young man?" he asked giving Naruto a glare. Naruto just stuttered before he looked at his wrist.

"Oh would you look at the time? I have to go, see you later Ayame-Chan!" he said before he ran like hell out of the ramen stand.

Teuchi glared at the retreating back of the young man before he rounded on his daughter. "Who was that boy Ayame?" he asked his daughter.

"Dad, I know it's hard to believe but that boy was Naruto!" she exclaimed before she remembered something. "Oh no! He forgot his ramen!" she exclaimed before quickly turning the stove off so that the ramen wouldn't get burned.

Meanwhile, Teuchi was just standing there with his mouth agape. The boy that he just saw with his daughter was Naruto? He needed to sit down just to make sure he didn't faint.

Back with Naruto

Naruto was currently breathing in a sigh of relief as he finally felt he was a safe distance away from Ichiraku's Ramen so that he wouldn't have to feel the wrath of an angered father. _"Who knew Teuchi-Oji could be so scary."_He thought while suppressing a shiver.

He noticed that he was closer to the Hokage's Tower now so he started walking there. As he finally reached his destination he went inside and walked up the steps to the Hokage's office. When he got there the Hokage's secretary told him that the Hokage was waiting for him.

He knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and heard "Enter!" from behind the door.

He walked in to find the Hokage doing paperwork before he turned his attention to Naruto. The Hokage smiled at the boy and motioned him to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Even though it looked as if they was nothing going on between them, they could both feel the tension in the air. It was broken when Sarutobi started talking, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your parents Naruto." He said with regret, but was surprised when Naruto just waved him off.

"You don't have to explain yourself old man, it's in the past so you can't change it." Naruto said dismissively.

"So you aren't mad?" Sarutobi asked him, only to be quiet when he saw Naruto's face.

"Hell yeah I'm mad! Do you know what kind of ass kicking I'd give my old man if he was here!?" He yelled before he calmed down and spoke in the emotionless voice from before. "But since he isn't here then there would be no point in dwelling on it, though if I see him in the afterlife, I will shove a cero up his ass." He stated, though it freaked out Sarutobi that he kept his emotionless voice when he said it.

"What about your mother?" Sarutobi asked him before he saw the sad look on Naruto's face.

"To be honest… my heart clenches when I think about her. I was so happy when I read her letter, but at the same time I felt so much sorrow. I was happy knowing that I was loved but it hurt knowing that I couldn't be with her when I was younger, though part of me didn't want her to see what the villagers did to me when I was a kid." He said looking down at that last part. Sarutobi looked at the boy with a sad gaze.

"It's okay Naruto, you don't have to worry about that." Sarutobi said trying to cheer the boy up. Any further conversation was cut off when the door opened and a kid came running through it with a kunai in hand. The boy had black eyes, brown hair and a chip in his tooth. The boy wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a ridiculously long blue scarf. He also had on a grey helmet that had an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left side, and had a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of.

"I'm gonna defeat you old man, and become the Hokage!" the boy yelled before he tripped on his own scarf. When he fell, another man walked into the room. He wore a Konoha headband worn as a bandanna and glasses that hid his eyes. He also wore standard Jonin clothes, but without the flak jacket.

The young boy looked up from the ground and spotted Naruto sitting in front of the Hokage. He immediately jumped up and pointed an accusing at him, "You!" the young boy yelled at him making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "You're the one the tripped me aren't you?"

"If you had been paying attention to your surroundings instead of yelling your head off you'd realize that it was your own damn scarf that tripped you, _trash_." Naruto told the boy while giving him a small glare. He didn't like it when people accused him of doing something that he didn't do. He walked up to the boy and hoisted him up by his collar. He was about to punch the boy's lights off when the older shinobi stopped him.

"How dare you touch the Hokage's honorable grandson! Put him down this instant!" The man yelled.

Naruto paused for a second causing the boy to smirk, _"Heh, I knew it, he's just like the rest. Now that he knows that I'm the Hokage's grandson he won't lay a finger on me!"_his thoughts were proven wrong however as he was backhanded to the side by Naruto.

"I don't care if he's your grandmother! I don't take kindly to trash thinking that they're better than me." And with that he walked out of the Hokage's office. When he was walking out he failed to notice the young boy's eyes on him.

"_He's different than the others."_ The boy thought before he followed the blonde.

Ebisu, who finally got over his shock at seeing someone hit the 'honorable grandson' noticed that Konohamaru was gone and ran out of the office yelling something about 'protecting the honorable grandson from that helmet wearing delinquent'. (Not a good insult but whatever.)

Sarutobi just sighed before he suddenly remembered something very important _"I never got my answers_ _about the changes Naruto went through!_ _Goddammit!"_he thought before he slammed his head onto his desk as hard as he could.

With Naruto

Naruto sighed as he felt the kid from earlier following him. It wasn't the kid was following him that irritated him, it was the fact that the kid did so poorly trying to hide!

First when Naruto noticed his presence the kid held up a sheet to camouflage with a wooden fence but was holding the sheet sideways! And he tried to hide using a rock, but rocks aren't square, have holes in them, nor do they appear in the center of the street out of nowhere! Seriously, what was wrong with the kid?

"You know, such a poor excuse for sneaking around should be illegal." Naruto yelled to the kid. Nothing happened at first until the kid 'revealed' himself.

"You sensed me pretty easily back there boss, I wouldn't expect anything less from someone like you!" the boy said making Naruto raise an eyebrow at the 'boss' part.

"What do you want kid?" Naruto said throwing a glance at the kid.

"I want you to train me!" the kid said without skipping a beat. Naruto just stared at the kid making him fidget before he turned away and started walking. The kid's eyes widened as he tried to stop the guy before him, "Hey wait u-"

"If you want me to train you, then hurry up and get over here." Naruto's cold voice stopped the boy from finishing his sentence. The boy stared at Naruto's retreating form in shock before he came to his senses and ran after Naruto.

As they were walking Naruto decided to ask the about himself, "What is your name boy?"

"My name is Konohamaru, though everybody just calls me "Honorable Grandson" all the time." Naruto noticed the sadness in the boy's voice and decided he would get to know about it later. Naruto noticed a weapon's shop to their right and started walking towards it. Konohamaru noticed him walking towards the shop and followed him.

When they entered they heard a girl's voice call out, "Welcome to Higurashi's Weapon Store." Turning to the source Naruto noticed a girl about a year older than him behind the counter reading a magazine. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. She wears a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants.

When she looked up a blush made its way onto her face. Standing there was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He stood there with a melancholic appearance. He was around 5' 2". His hair looked straightened, though it was still slightly messy and he had multiple black streaks in his hair along with his blond color. His skin had a pale tone, similar to that of an Uchiha, and his eyes were intense and instead of a round pupil, his pupil was replaced with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes and his eyebrows were thick, though not to the point of her sensei Gai. He has azure lines that descend from the lower part of his eyes. He appeared to have a frown deeply etched onto his face. He was wearing strange clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seemed to have long coattails and the collar is rather high. On the left side of his obi, he had a sword in a green sheath. He also had a white bone like helmet with a single horn on the left side of his head and, much to her shock, a hole going straight through his chest where his heart should be.

All in all, this boy was _hot_! He was even more attractive than her teammate Neji. When he turned towards her it felt like her heart skipped a few beats. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed what he said.

"I would like to buy a bokken Ms..." Naruto trailed off since he didn't know her name.

"Tenten! My name is Tenten." She told the blond in front of her.

"Ms. Tenten." Naruto finished after she gave him her name. Tenten nodded and walked out from behind the counter and motioned to Naruto and Konohamaru to follow her. When they stopped walking they saw multiple bokkens and Tenten reached up to grab one, giving the boys a clear view of her ass. Konohamaru wasn't really affected by it but Naruto on the other hand felt his hakama pants become very tight.

"_Why does this keep happening to me today?"_Naruto thought with a groan as he tried to take his eyes off of Tenten's ass. Tenten finally got the bokken down from the rack it was one and they walked back to the register.

"That will be 200 ryo." Tenten said after she checked the price. Naruto nodded as he pulled out his frog wallet before he paused.

"I really need to get a new wallet." he muttered thinking no one heard him, but a certain bun haired girl did.

"Well, we do sell wallets too." Tenten told the blond in front of her. "Is there any style you'd like?"

"A bat." Naruto said after a moment's thought. He wasn't sure why he said it, maybe it had something to do with Ulquiorra. Tenten nodded before she went to the back and grabbed a bat wallet. (It looks like Chuu from Rosario + Vampire.) Naruto took the wallet and thanked the girl before paying her for the items and handed the bokken to Konohamaru. He turned towards the door and started walking with Konohamaru right behind him. Just as he was about to walk out of the store Tenten realized that she never got his name. "Hey wait!" she yelled causing him to stop and turn back to her. "What's your name?"

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before responding. "Naruto. My name is Naruto." He told the girl before he walked out of the store with Konohamaru.

After they left the store they walked until they arrived at one of the empty training grounds in the village and Naruto motioned to the boy to sit down in front of one of the logs in the training grounds. After the boy sat down Naruto decided to ask him a question that's been bugging him ever since he agreed to train the boy.

"Why do you want me to train you?" He asked causing the boy to look down.

"It's because you're different than the others in the village." Konohamaru said. He looked up and saw Naruto's questioning gaze so he decided to clarify. "You don't care that my grandfather's the Hokage. You see, my grandpa named me Konohamaru in honor of the village, but nobody calls me by my name. All they call me is "The Hokage's grandson" or "Honorable grandson". Nobody ever calls me by my name." Konohamaru said while looking down.

"So you want to prove to everyone that you're your own person, don't you?" Naruto asked as that would explain why he yelled about defeating his grandfather earlier. Konohamaru just nodded as he expected the blond in front of him to start laughing. "Then I guess I'll have to teach you." He heard Naruto say causing his head to shoot up.

Before he could say anything else Naruto said something that changed his life, "Then grab that bokken and get to work." He looked at the blond in front of him before he gripped the bokken in his hands and stood up.

"What do you want me to do Oyabun?" Konohamaru asked while giving Naruto a huge grin.

"I want you to perform a slash up, then down, and then diagonally. Repeat that until you can do without even thinking about it, and when you can I will tell you what to do next." Naruto told the boy causing him to look at him in confusion.

"But what's that supposed to do, Oyabun?" Konohamaru asked wondering why his new sensei wants him to do something so boring.

"Because, if you cannot do that then you won't be able to learn to wield a sword. Whenever you try to learn something new, always start out with the basics. There's no short cut to learning a new skill." _"Except Kage Bunshin."_He added as an afterthought.

Konohamaru looked at Naruto in awe before he nodded and grinned up at the blond, "You got it, boss!" he said before doing what Naruto told him to do.

Naruto sighed and sat down cross-legged before trying to contact Ulquiorra. _"Ulquiorra-san? Are you there?"_

"_Yes Naruto, I'm going to bring you to your mindscape since there's someone here that wants to talk to you."___Naruto heard Ulquiorra say before he found himself staring at the vast white sands the filled his mindscape. When he turned to his right he saw Ulquiorra with a beautiful red haired woman with fox ears on her head and nine fox tails coming out of her tail bone- wait, fox ears? Nine tails? Naruto's eyes widened since he knew who this was.

"Kyuubi." He whispered to himself, though both Ulquiorra and Kurame heard him and Kurame couldn't help but frown.

"Actually Kyuubi is just a title. My real name is actually Kurame, Naruto-kun." Kurame told him causing Naruto to nod.

"Okay than Kurame-chan." He said causing Kurame to smile, which made Naruto blush a little since she looked so beautiful when she smiled.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would Naruto-kun." She said.

"You're right. If I had met you earlier I might have been screaming at you and blaming you for how my life was, but that would be unnecessary and uncalled for since it's not really you're fault." He told her causing Kurame to look at him in confusing before he clarified. "Well, it can't be denied that you attacked the village, but it's not your fault that the villagers treated me the way they did. It's their fault. They could've treated me friendly but decided not to, they decided to make my life hell since they couldn't get over their own anger." Naruto explained causing her to smile at him and tear up a little before she ran to him and hugged him into her breasts, causing Naruto to blush much like a certain Hyuuga.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kurame screamed while hugging Naruto closer to her breasts causing him to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

Ulquiorra, seeing this, decided to stop her before Naruto died from suffocation. "Kurame-san," He called out causing her to at him, "you might want to let go of him, since I don't think it's healthy to go that long without breathing."

Looking down she realized that Naruto was turning blue so she quickly let go of him and bowed while apologizing repeatedly. Ulquiorra sweat dropped at the scene, _"Is this what Kurosaki had to go through?"_he absently wondered to himself.

He cleared his throat causing the two to look at him. "It would be best to tell you why Kurame-san is here." He said causing Naruto to look at Kurame.

"Well Naruto-kun, I'm here since I would like to train you along with Ulquiorra-san." She explained causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "I know what you're thinking, but I want to train you to make up for how your life was like. I know that you don't blame me for how your life was, but I can't have a clean conscious without helping you, so please Naruto-kun, let me train you!" she yelled at the end causing Naruto's eyes to widen even more before they returned to normal. She stared at her for a second before smiling and hugging her close to his chest. This action caused both Ulquiorra's and Kurame's eyes to widen.

"Of course I'll let you train me Kurame-Chan!" he told her while smiling down at her.

Before they could say anything else, Naruto's body started to fade from his mindscape causing them to sigh. "It looks like you're waking up Naruto-kun." Kurame told him causing Naruto to smile.

"Don't worry Kurame-Chan! I'll be back here tonight to talk with you again!" he said causing Kurame to smile up at him.

"Okay Naruto-kun." She said before he disappeared from his mindscape.

In the Real World

Naruto woke up to see Konohamaru shaking him awake. "What is it Konohamaru?" he asked causing Konohamaru to smile at him.

"I got it down boss! I can do the slashes by memory now!" he yelled causing Naruto to smile at him.

Before Naruto could praise the boy and give him his next set of instructions, the Jonin from earlier appeared.

"Honorable grandson, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! You must come back immediately, you won't become Hokage without my help!" He yelled causing Naruto's eyes to narrow at him.

"No! I'm gonna stay here with Naruto-sensei!" Konohamaru told the man causing him to frown.

"_Naruto? As in the Kyuubi brat?"_Ebisu thought with disgust before turning to the boy. _"He looks different than before."_

"Honorable grandson, you must realize that this delinquent couldn't possibly help find the shortcut to becoming Hokage!" He stated causing Naruto's eyes to narrow even more, he was really starting to hate this guy.

"Look pal, I don't take kindly to you putting ideas like that into my student's head. There are no shortcuts to doing something. If you aim for a dream, you have to start out on the basics and master them. If you don't do that, then there's no way you can achieve your goal." Naruto said causing Ebisu to scoff.

"And what would _you_ know? I am a Jonin, one of the elites of the village and you are just a measly Gennin." He said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow even further. Ebisu marched up to Konohamaru and grabbed the boy by the wrist. "You are coming with me now honorable grandson, and I will teach you things that the delinquent over there couldn't even fathom." He told the boy causing him to look at the man in anger.

"My name isn't 'honorable grandson' my name is…" He started and raised his bokken, "KONOHAMARU!" He yelled swinging the bokken at the man who simply jumped away causing Konohamaru to fall forwards because of his own momentum.

Ebisu chuckled before he started walking towards Konohamaru, only to find his path black by Naruto. Ebisu glared at the blond Gennin before telling him to move.

"I don't think so. If you want to get to Konohamaru, then you will have to go through me." Naruto stated causing Ebisu to smirk at him.

"And what do you possibly think you could do that could stop me?" Ebisu said causing Naruto to smirk.

"Why don't you find out?" he said causing the man to frown and run towards him. Naruto simply stared at the man before disappearing in a burst of static causing Ebisu's eyes to widen.

"_Where did he go?"_ Ebisu thought but didn't have anymore time to think about it as the blond reappeared in front of him and had a green energy coating his arm.

"Bala." He heard Naruto say before the blond's fist connected with his gut and he fell unconscious.

Konohamaru, who witnessed this stared at Naruto in awe after he took down his old sensei. Naruto turned to Konohamaru and started talking to him.

"I want you to go and find a scroll on kenjutsu and work on the stances and katas for it. Once you complete it, come and find me and I will tell you if you did it right." He said causing the boy to nod.

Naruto turned to walk away but before he left he said one last thing to Konohamaru.

"Remember Konohamaru, there are no shortcuts to becoming great. If you want to become strong then you have to work hard. Anyone who tells you that there are shortcuts are nothing more than trash."

Konohamaru watched as his new sensei and brother figure walked out of the training grounds. And he watched as Naruto's shadow morphed into a bat, before he shook his head and it was gone.

And that's it.

It took a while to do this chapter honestly, but I think it was worth it.

Anyways for those who think Naruto should act more like Ulquiorra, let me tell you this. Naruto will act like Ulquiorra, but keep in mind that he's still Naruto. He will act like a cross between himself and Ulquiorra.

Harem:

Kurame

Ayame

Tenten

Fem. Haku

Kin

Tayuya

Yugito

Kurotsuchi

Shizune

Mystery Woman mentioned in first chapter

Those are the girl's that are in the harem but there were a few options that people asked me to put in the harem such as:

Samui

Tsunade

Shizuka

Hinabi

Anko

To be honest I'll leave that up to you guys to decided who goes into the Harem. I will add the 3 that have the most votes.

Well until the next chapter, Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry about taking so long to update, I've been busy lately. I've had a lot of school work to do as well as taking care of my mom who recently had surgery. Anyways, this chapter is shorter than the others since I couldn't really think of anything to put in it. I hope you guys enjoy it though.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he scratched Kurame's ears in her fox form while he was sitting in a chair in the Academy. It had been a week since he had been tricked by Mizuki and met Ulquiorra and Kurame and during that time they had trained him until he dropped. Of course, being as limited in time as they were they didn't have time to teach him much.

Naruto learned to use Bala whenever he wished, though it was nowhere near as strong as Ulquiorra's Bala it was still stronger than most Fracciones as Ulquiorra told him, whatever those were. Sonido was also something he learned to use as well, though the farthest he could travel at the moment was 40 feet. His Cero was still pretty weak even though he had a hundred Kage Bunshins work on it whenever he trained. Ulquiorra told him that after team assignments he would try to teach Naruto a way of transportation that all Arrancars knew, using a Garganta.

From Kurame he learned Taijutsu and three Fuuton jutsu which were Fuuton: Daitoppa(Wind Style: Great Breakthrough), Fuuton: Renkuudan(Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile), and Fuuton: Reppuuken(Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind). He also learned minor Chakra Control exercises such as Tree Walking and Kunai Balancing. With the use of Kage Bunshins he was able to almost master both of them, which is why he currently had 50 clones practicing them in the Namikaze Training Grounds.

Three days after he first met Konohamaru he learned that there was a way that she could come out of the seal, though she didn't have any of her power. Of course Kurame was the one that found this out and didn't tell Naruto at first, which led to some… complications when he finally found out. Naruto blushed at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sighed as he eased himself into the hot springs at the Namikaze Compound. Apparently it was filled with a special type of water which heals injuries and makes you stronger after it, along with being able to breath under the water. His thoughts drifted to Ayame and Tenten and what they could do to him under the water. He quickly wiped away the blood from his nose before his thoughts got __**too **__perverted._

_When he asked Kurame and Ulquiorra why he started reacting towards women the way he's been doing the past couple of days Kurame told him that she made his hormones act up so that his body could go through 'proper growth.' Of course he didn't believe her since she had a mischievous and perverted smile on her face when she said it._

"_Ero-Vixen." He said out loud._

_In his Inner World, Kurame was working on the final steps in her plan to be outside of the seal, all the while giggling profusely. Ulquiorra watched her work through impassive eyes as he asked a question that had been bothering him._

"_Why are you doing this again?" Ulquiorra questioned._

_Kurame continued to work as she answered him, "Because I won't have to stay here with all this sand, Kitsunes don't like sand, why do you think I'm in Hi no Kuni instead of Kaze no Kuni like Shukaku? Also I can be out there with Naruto-Kun." She said while blushing at the end._

_Ulquiorra just stared at her blankly for a while before sighing. Even after his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, he would never understand people's emotions. Kurame worked for a few more minutes before she smiled ecstatically._

"_Done!" she yelled in a proud voice before looking through Naruto's eyes to see where he was. She grinned perversely when she noticed that he was in the Uzumaki Hot springs his mother made when she lived there. She was enveloped in a red light before she disappeared from Naruto's Inner World._

_Back with Naruto, he noticed the red glow coming from his stomach before there was a big puff a smoke. When it died down he noticed that Kurame was sitting on the edge of the hot springs right across from him, but what really drew his eyes was the fact that she was naked. Kurame was currently smiling at Naruto while sitting with her legs open, giving him a clear view of her pussy. Naruto's brain shut down for a moment before it rebooted itself. When it did, he finally realized that he could see Kurame in all her naked glory._

_And he immediately shot back into the wall via nosebleed._

_Flashback End_

After he woke up from his nosebleed Kurame, who was fully clothed, told him about what she did causing his eyebrows to recede into his hairline. They decided that it would be a good idea to have her in the form of a small fox kit so that people wouldn't question where a red haired beauty came from. While people did stare at him when he was walking down the street, it was easy to answer where he found a fox when he was asked. He just told whoever asked him that he found her injured when he was training and decided to nurse her back to full health.

After they looked further into it they discovered that her body was an advanced Kage Bunshin, so she could go back and forth from the real world and Naruto's Inner World.

It was the day of team assignments and Naruto was waiting for the other students to arrive in the class so that he can find out who his Jonin sensei will be. He arrived early and decided to sit in the back of the class to avoid people. He noticed the door open and saw the one that walked through was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had a pale complexion along with onyx eyes and black hair that resembled a duck's ass. He wore a blue shirt with a raised collar and white arm warmers on his forearms and white shorts. He also wore blue shinobi sandals and a Konoha hitai-ate on his forehead.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke grunted and walked to his seat by the window.

A few minutes later the door opened again and Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi walked through the door and gave Naruto questioning looks before Shikamaru shrugged and they moved to their seats with Choji opening a new bag of barbeque chips. Shikamaru is a rather lazy kid whose attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. Choji wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

The class started to fill in with most of the students giving Naruto glances before they sat down, though some of the girl's gazes lingered for a moment before they started blushing and giggling causing a shiver to run down Naruto's spine. _"Oh god no. Please no fangirls."_

It was 10 minutes later when everyone in class heard a noise which sounded like a stampede of wild animals. The sound kept getting louder and louder before the door burst open and the bodies of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were shown wedged in the doorway trying to see who could get in first. Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. She has long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura wore a red battle dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face. She also had a giant forehead.

"Cha! Take that Ino-pig! I was the first through the door so now I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" The pink banshee screamed making many cringe. No way Billboard-Brow! I was first by at least an inch!" Ino yelled back before the other fangirls started to get involved and yell about how they were all there first.

In Naruto's arms Kurame whimpered, she had enhanced hearing so she took it the worse, save for Akamaru and Kiba. Naruto frowned as he heard Kurame whimper and noticed her ears flatten against her head trying to block out the sound. He shot a glare at the group of girls before flaring his reiatsu instantly shutting them up as well as making it hard to breath for some of the weaker students. After he stopped flaring his reiatsu all eyes landed on him but some people flinched at the glare he was giving the fangirls.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't screech so loudly as it is very irritating and can give us all hearing damage. Not to mention you are hurting my companion's ears with your banshee-like screams. So sit down and shut up trash." He motioned to Kurame in his arms. All the fangirls as well as some of the other students winced at how cold and emotionless his voice was, and how his eyes seemed to shine with hidden power. Naruto discovered that if irritated enough, he will act more like Ulquiorra and had a tendency to call the cause of his irritation trash.

The girls instantly scrambled to get to a seat with Sakura sitting next to Sasuke. She was about to shout in victory before Naruto leaked out his reiatsu and she instantly shut up. Naruto noticed that the only kid that wasn't affected, _"Or just didn't show it."_ Naruto thought after he noticed some sweat on the boy's brow, was a pale boy with a very creepy smile.

Iruka was pleasantly surprised to see that the class was quiet when he walked in, he expected that since they graduated they were going to act more mature than at the academy. Turns out he didn't sense Naruto's reiatsu earlier. Speaking of Naruto, he noticed that the changed blond was sitting at the back of the class while petting a small red fox that was in his lap. He was about to panic when he saw the fox but Naruto gave him a look that clearly said 'Don't do anything, everything's fine.' so he calmed down a little but was still slightly uneasy because of the fox.

Naruto closed his eyes and tuned out Iruka's speech about the dangers of shinobi life and how they are no longer kids now that they have their headbands. He decided to talk to Ulquiorra and see what he could learn about the technique he would teach him later.

"_Ulquiorra-sensei?" _He said mentally.

"_What is it Naruto?" _Came Ulquiorra's voice from Naruto's Inner World.

"_What information can you give me about the Garganta you told me about? I know you said that Arrancars used it to go from Hueco Mundo to the World of the Living, but you didn't say anything else about it." _The blond asked the former Espada.

Ulquiorra wondered if he should tell him or not. He decided that since the bond wasn't paying attention to his academy teacher's speech that he should tell him about it. _"Well Naruto, a Garganta opens up a portal using the reiatsu in the air, or the Chakra in this place. You can use this to travel from the spot where you opened one end of the Garganta to the place where you opened the other end. Also, since time moves differently in a Garganta, it works almost instantaneously if you travel short distances such as one end of the village to another. It would take longer for varying distances though." _

Naruto's eyes slightly widened at the prospect of Gargantas. Using one could save a comrades' life if he could use it to appear where they are if they're in danger. He would have asked Ulquiorra more questions if it wasn't for Kurame nudging his hand. He snapped out of his musings and found out that Iruka finished his speech and was going to announce the teams.

(Skipping teams 1-6 since they don't matter.)

"Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha," He had to pause due to Sakura screeching about love conquering all before Naruto silenced her, "and Sai. Your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 will consist of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"Um, Iruka-sensei, what about the boy back there?" Sakura asked looking wearily at Naruto.

"Well Sakura, Naruto is a special case, as per the Hokage's orders, he will be given the title of 'Elite Gennin' and will be assigned one Jonin sensei. Oh, and Naruto?" When Iruka had the blonde's attention he continued. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you in his office to talk to you."

Naruto nodded and was about to stand up when Kiba's voice rang out. "What the hell is he doing here? Didn't he fail the test?" Iruka sighed before answering the Inuzuka heir.

"Naruto was provided a make-up exam after it was revealed that his test scores were tampered with." Iruka lied, not wanting to reveal the truth. "Now, you all get a break to eat lunch before you have to come back here to meet you're Jonin sensei's." With his part said, Iruka sat down at his desk.

Everyone turned to Naruto to demand some answers only to see an unoccupied desk.

"_How did he sneak out!?" _Was the collective thought of the class.

**With Naruto**

After using Sonido to get out of the class, Naruto and Kurame find themselves in the streets of Konoha. Naruto begins walking to the Hokage Tower while scratching Kurame's ears making her purr in his arms.

After a 5 minute walk, our hero arrived at the Hokage Tower and walked in. He nodded to the ANBU guards before proceeding to enter the Hokage's office, only to be met by surprise when he spotted a familiar face.

Tenten sighed as she listened to the Hokage congratulate her team for another mission completed. Ever since a week ago, her mind has been stuck on a certain blonde who entered her family's store. The Hokage was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Tenten and her team look at the door and she sees a sight that makes her heart flutter.

Standing in the open doorway was the blonde that has plagued her dreams for the last week. She could see that he was surprised to see her, but gave her a small smile nonetheless.

"Hello Tenten-san." He says giving her a nod.

"Hey there, Naruto-san" Tenten replies while trying to keep the heat rising to her cheeks.

"You know this youthful young man Tenten?" A man who Naruto assumed to be her Jonin sensei asked. Naruto looked at the man and cringed internally. The man had a bowl cut, green spandex, and orange leg warmers, not to mention the bushiest eyebrows he's ever seen!

Before Tenten could answer, the Hokage cleared his throat and smiled at our blond protagonist. "It's good to see you Naruto-kun, I'm guessing that you're here to find out who your Jonin sensei is." Sarutobi received a nod from Naruto.

"Yes, I would also like to know what being an Elite Gennin means." Naruto asked the aged Hokage.

Sarutobi nods and turns to Team Gai who were watching with interest. "You are al dismissed for now. You may all go home and enjoy the rest of your day." He told them getting nods from each, though Tenten seemed like she wanted to stay and talk to Naruto.

"Don't worry Tenten, I'll meet up with you later and we can talk." Naruto told her getting her to beam at him.

"I'd like that Naruto-kun." She told him before blushing when she realized what she called him and quickly rushed out the door followed by her team, two of which were going on and on about 'youth'.

Kurame chuckled from her spot next to Naruto's feet. _"Looks like there's another girl for Naru-kun's harem."_

Naruto took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk and laid Kurame in his lap. Sarutobi cleared his throat and addressed the blonde in front of him. "Well Naruto-kun, before I tell you about your new title, could you tell me about where that fox in your arms came from?"

Naruto sighed a little knowing that even if he lied to him, Sarutobi would see right through his lie. "Jiji, meet Kurame-chan. Or as most people know her, Kyuubi." Naruto said making the old man gasp. "Now before you jump to any conclusions, you should know that Kurame is harmless as she is now, since all of her power is still in the seal. You should also know that it wasn't her fault that she attacked the village, she was forced to do it by someone who called himself Madara Uchiha."

By this point Sarutobi only had one thought in his head _"I'm getting too old for this shit."_ Externally however it was different. "Okay Naruto-kun, I'm going to believe you but only because I can tell it would be too much stress on my heart to ask you anymore."

"You're surprisingly calm about this."

"That's because I can't seem to properly process my shock right now. Now, I'm going to give you a paper with directions to where you can find your Jonin sensei so that she can answer any questions that you have at the moment." Sarutobi told him before handing him a folded paper.

Naruto nodded and headed to the door, but Kurame decided to have a nice laugh at Sarutobi's expense. "You know, if you use Kage Bunshins to do your paperwork, you'd finish it quicker old man." She said right before Naruto closed the door.

He couldn't even make it 4 steps before he heard a scream from the Hokage's office followed by a dull thud.

Naruto stops walking before looking down at Kurame. "Was that really necessary?" he asked the vixen.

"Yes. Yes it was." She replied getting sweatdrops from Naruto, and Ulquiorra who watched everything from the seal.

* * *

**And that's it for now!**

**And before any of you talk about Ulquiorra not having a lot of lines in this, I couldn't really think of anything for him to do yet, but trust me when I say that next chapter he will have a lot more to do. Also, I'm not sure if my description of the Garganta was accurate since I just winged it.**

**Now for those who complained about Hanabi being too young for Naruto, you should know that if she's picked for the harem I plan on making her older. I'd make her about a year younger than Hinata, therefore about a year younger than Naruto more or less.**

**Anyways the votes for the 3 girls to add to the harem are this:**

**Anko: 30**

**Samui: 29**

**Shizuka: 21 **

**Tsunade: 17**

**Hanabi: 6**

**As you can see Anko, Samui, and Shizuka are the ones most likely going to be in the harem. That could change since I'm keeping this open until next chapter, so for those who haven't decided yet can. You can vote for up to 3 girls, no more.**

**Well that's all for now, so Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I apologize for being so late with all my stories, you can hold that against me if you want. It's just that I never found a lot of time to write new chapters, and when there was time, I didn't have my laptop with me, or I was pulling a Shikamaru.**

**This chapter was originally going to be longer, but decided to cut it short for you guys. Anyways, I'm gonna start updating my stories with a schedule: **

**Shards: Enclose (This chapter)**

**Rise of the Kaiser: Jaden Kaiba (Sorry about that)**

**Crash Dragon**

**The Chaos Dragon of Fairy Tail**

**Better version of Natsu Uchiha, since that story honestly sucks.**

**Rewrite of Legacy of Soul Society**

**I hope that is okay with you guys, because I'm not changing it unless I start new stories or if I finish a chapter of some stories quicker than others, although that is unlikely. Anyways, the next chapter will be the start of the Wave Mission, although not the way you might think.**

**The three girls that will be added to the harem are Anko, Samui, and Shizuka, not changing my mind.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he followed the directions the Hokage gave him. Kurame was sitting atop his head, pawing at the bone-like helmet on his head. He found it rather tedious to look for his Jonin sensei as he could just Sonido to their location, but the only flaw in that plan was the fact that the old man didn't write the location, only the directions on the damn paper.

His stomach rumbled slightly, and he remembered that it was almost lunch time. He hoped to get the meeting with his Jonin sensei, who he found out was named Anko Mitarashi, over with so that he and Kurame could go and get something to eat. Any further train of thought was cut off as he felt himself bump into someone, female if the voice currently yelling at him was any indication.

"Oi Gaki! Watch where the hell you're going!" Naruto looked up and saw a sight that made him raise his eyebrow.

Standing in front of him was a scantily-clad woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a violet tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She was wearing a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. He also noticed a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

He had to hold back a blush when he saw that her attire did very little to conceal her rather voluptuous assets. He coughed into his hand and regarded the woman.

"I apologize miss, but I was deep in thought about meeting my new Jonin sensei, so I wasn't watching where I was going." He said as he took Kurame from his head held her in his arms.

The woman eyed him for a moment before nodding, "It's alright Gaki, though if you're looking for your sensei, I think I might be able to help, what's their name."

"Anko Mitarashi." The blond replied, only to see the woman freeze before giving him a predatory smile.

"Well, well, well, so _you're _the gaki that Hokage-sama wanted me to teach eh?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

The women's smirk turned into a full blown grin, before she suddenly appeared next to Naruto and draped her arm around his shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce myself, the name's Anko Mitarashi, or as you will refer to me as of now, Anko-sensei and/or Anko-sama!" His new sensei told him, causing Kurame, Ulquiorra, and he to sweatdrop.

"_Is she insane?" _they all thought as an image of Anko laughing insanely with lightning crackling behind her appeared in their minds.

Naruto gave the woman a deadpan expression, "I will _not_ call you 'Anko-sama' but I will call you Anko-sensei, even though I already have a sensei." He muttered the last part, causing Anko to look at him perplexed.

"What do you mean you already have a sensei?" Anko asked him.

Naruto looked around for a moment, before looking at Anko, "Let's go somewhere else, there are too many people around right now."

Anko have him a look, but nodded anyway. The new student-teacher duo walked to a nearby training ground, out of the way of everyone so that they do not get interrupted. It was a few seconds before Anko rounded on him, "Alright gaki, what did you mean when you said you already have a sensei? The Hokage didn't inform me about anything like that."

Naruto nodded, "Before I answer you, I have my own question." Anko motioned him to continue, "What is an 'Elite Gennin'?"

"Well, it basically means that you don't need to have a three man cell like most Gennin, and you don't need to complete the same amount of D-Rank Missions as other Gennin before you are eligible for a C-Rank."

Naruto nodded in understanding, while it wasn't that different from being a regular Gennin, it was something. "Now Gaki, answer my question." He sighed at this, damn this woman was persistent.

"It is exactly as I said, I already have a sensei." Naruto stated before he paused, trying to think of what to say next, "My sensei teaches me techniques that no other person could teach me, sort of like a Kekkei Genkai of sorts."

"Kekkei Genkai? I thought you were an orphan." Anko said, noticing a slight twitch when she said the word 'orphan'.

"I didn't say that it _was _a Kekkei Genkai, I said that it was _like _a Kekkei Genkai. It is unique only to me; there would be no way to copy these techniques, since it uses energy different than chakra, and it's much denser. I'm not sure if it will pass on to any children that I have, but there might be a chance that it will, hence why I said that it was like a Kekkei Genkai."

"Okay, that makes sense I guess." Anko muttered thoughtfully, still trying to wrap her mind around it. It wasn't everyday something like this happened. Shaking her head, she gave Naruto a predatory grin, not unlike the one she gave him earlier, though this one sent a feeling of dread through Naruto. "Well then, I guess it's time for your 'test'." She finished, chuckling lowly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'test'?"

"It's simple really, the test you were given at the academy was to see who could become Gennin, although most of them are idiotic civilians or fangirls that don't belong in the world of Shinobi, so there is a secondary test given by the Jonin sensei, in this case me, to see who really has what it takes to be ninja."

"Alright, so what's my test?" Naruto asked hesitantly, slightly fearing the answer.

"Now this is the fun part…" Anko chuckled, "You're going to have to fight me!" the purple haired woman yelled, before disappearing from his sights. It was only thanks to his reflexes that he was able to dodge to the right, avoiding a kunai and dropping Kurame in the process, who gave a whine before scurrying off to find some place where she wouldn't be caught in the cross fire. Sure, she could help Naruto, but that might cause more harm than good.

Naruto jumped back a few feet as Anko appeared in the spot he was previously standing, predatory grin still in place. "Why are you attacking me out of the blue?" Naruto said with his monotone, though you could feel that the adrenaline was starting to pump through him.

"To test your skills, of course. If I deem them good enough, you pass! If not, then you go back to the academy!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman, "You could have warned me you were going to attack me."

Anko's grin seemed to grow slightly, "True, I could have warned you, but then again…" She trailed off as she disappeared once again, and appeared in front of Naruto, kunai poised to strike, "… An enemy won't warn you before they attack, will they!?"

As the kunai was less than an inch away from piercing his skin, Anko was surprised when her kunai didn't draw blood, but instead hit what felt like a wall. She jumped back a few feet when Naruto aimed a punch at her midsection. Looking down at her kunai, she noticed that there was only a single drop of blood on it, about as much blood that a paper cut draws.

She looked up at Naruto and noticed a small smirk on his face before he held up his arm. "Iron Skin, very useful, isn't it, _sensei_? Now if you don't mind, I believe it's _my turn_." He said before he disappeared via Sonido.

**In a tree**

_"Hm, this is interesting; I wonder how Naruto-Kun's skills have grown. This fight will tell us hopefully."_ Kurame thought as she saw Naruto go on the offensive, _"I just hope she doesn't try to kill him, or there'd be hell to pay!"_ She thought darkly, worried about her host and future mate.

**Back to the Fight**

Anko raised her arm to block an incoming punch, before retaliating with her own. She winced slightly when her fist made contact; it was like punching a metal door! She jumped away from him, trying to create some distance when he disappeared in a boom of static and appeared in front of her again. She infused her limbs with chakra, in hopes that she would do more damage with her attacks.

The two engaged in a Taijutsu contest, both ducking and dodging the others' blows before Anko hit him in the face with a chakra infused fist, sending him flying back a few yards. Naruto was dazed for a moment, and that was all the time that Anko needed.

"Sen'eijashu!" She yelled, aiming her arm at Naruto and watched as numerous snakes shot out of her coat sleeve and converged on the Gennin. She watched with a smirk as they covered the boy, blocking him from view, but that smirk was wiped off of her face when she noticed a red glow coming from the pile of snakes before they were all incinerated.

"Bala!" Naruto yelled as he freed himself from the snakes.

Anko frowned, _"This energy… it feels sort of like chakra but it feels so different at the same time."_

Naruto looked up and gazed at Anko, before moving his hand and gripping his sword, "I thought that I could handle you without using my blade, however I was mistaken." He slowly drew his sword from its' sheathe, the edge shining dangerously in the midday sun. "I will not hold back though, so get ready."

He used Sonido to appear before Anko, sword coming down in an overhead slash, only to be blocked by Anko's chakra infused kunai. The two stayed in a deadlock for a few seconds, sparks coming off of their respective blades, before they broke away and went in to slash each other, only to wind up in another deadlock. The broke away once more, before landing ten yards away from each other, watching each other for the slightest hint of movement.

Naruto and Anko disappeared once again, using Sonido and Shunshin respectively. They appeared in the middle of the training field once again, with different yet similar looks on their faces. Naruto's face remained in its' passive expression, but you could see in his eyes that he was enjoying himself, while Anko had a manic grin spread across her face so far that it looked like her face was going to rip. Anko held up her arm and fired another Sen'eijashu at the boy, only for her snakes to be on the receiving end of a Bala. Their blades clashed again, only this time instead of meeting in a deadlock, Naruto's sword cut right through Anko's kunai like a hot knife through butter. Anko's eyes widened before jumping back to avoid getting cut, though it was in vain as the sword still cut through her mesh bodysuit and she gained a shallow cut on her torso.

"Impressive Gaki, I didn't think that a Gennin would be able to cut me like that. It seems that I underestimated you, but I won't anymore!" She yelled as she appeared in front of him, causing his eyes to widen in shock. He barely lifted his sword halfway before he was kicked in the face by Anko and sent in the direction of a tree. However, he didn't make it as Anko appeared behind him and kicked him again, causing him to skid along the ground with his clothes surprisingly not getting dirty.

He was getting off of the ground as Anko appeared in front of him, though thankfully he predicted this and was prepared for her, "Bala!" He said as he fired one at her from point blank range.

A cloud of dust arose from Naruto's attack, and Anko was blasted out of it not a moment later. The purple haired beauty winced as she looked down at her stomach, the mesh around that area was either gone or slightly charred, and her skin was red with minor burns.

Naruto once again appeared in front of her with a sonic boom as he prepared to fire another Bala, "Sorry sensei." Naruto said as he fired another Bala at her stomach. She was shot back ten yards with a look of pain on her face, before she turned brown and melted to the floor, making Naruto's eyes widen. _"Clone!?" _he thought frantically, before he felt the cold steel of a kunai against his neck.

"Looks like I win, Gaki." Anko said with a smirk as she leaned down next to his ear.

"I wouldn't be so sure, sensei." Naruto stated in a monotone.

Anko frowned at his words, before she felt something sharp against her chest and looked down. Her eyes widened for what seemed like the hundredth time today when she saw his sword ready to pierce her straight through the heart.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Anko withdrew her kunai from his throat and started chuckling, before her chuckling turned into full blown laughter. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" he asked, as Kurame came out of her hiding spot and leapt up onto his shoulder.

Anko calmed down before replying, though she still had a grin on her face, "Nothing, I was just thinking about how I got the most badass Gennin this year." She said with another chuckle.

"Wait, so does this mean…?" Naruto asked with apprehension.

"Yep, congratulations Gaki, you pass!"

Naruto let a small smile grace his features, before he looked back to Anko when she started talking again, "Meet me here tomorrow at 10:00 and we'll start doing missions." She said before she shunshinned away.

Naruto was also about to leave, when his stomach made its' presence known. Naruto's eye twitched while Kurame was laughing her tails off, _"Dammit, I still haven't eaten! Ichiraku's, here I come!"_

* * *

**Okay, so there wasn't any Ulquiorra in this chapter, sorry about that. I'll have him be in the next chapter though.**


End file.
